Secret entre amis
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #6. Walter et Toby discutent dans la caravane...


_6e défi avec Quelea8 et une petite nouvelle qui s'est jointe à nos délires, Cleoboune ! xD Le thème ? Une scène dans la caravane avec deux personnages du même sexe ! J'ai choisi Walter et Toby et... Vous verrez bien ce qui arrive ! xD Merci ma BêtaPanda pour tes commentaires "priceless" xD Et merci Cleo pour ta relecture éclairée ! Et... Welcome dans la bande xD_

* * *

 **SECRET ENTRE AMIS**

Walter sursauta et ferma immédiatement son ordinateur portable, un air coupable sur le visage.

Toby avait passé la tête par la porte de la caravane.

« Je savais bien que j'avais vu de la lumière ! Mais pourquoi tu te terres ici à… » Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent !

« 6h17 ! » Il ressortit la tête un instant et s'adressa à quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

« Hap ! La prochaine fois que tu me réveilles aussi tôt pour terminer un de tes bidouillages, je… »

Une voix s'éleva, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Tu quoi ? Vas y dis moi, je suis curieuse de savoir… »

« Je te… Prépare ton petit-déjeuner au lit, mon bouquet d'amour sucré ! »

Une fois de plus, Toby s'était dégonflé devant sa fiancée. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il pénétra complètement dans la caravane et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Elle me rend fou ! Mais je l'aime, chaque seconde plus que la précédente… »

Walter lui lança un regard perplexe. Il ne comprenait rien aux liens qui unissaient le Doc et l'experte en mécanique.

« Mais revenons-en à nos moutons… Qu'est-ce que tu fous, caché dans la caravane, à 6h du matin, quand le Garage est vide ? »

Le jeune génie se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres. Il réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure… Devait-il tout dire à son ami ? Il soupira…

« Je ne voulais pas réveiller Paige… Elle dort à l'étage… »

Les yeux de Toby s'arrondirent de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Alors ça y est ! Paige et toi… Enfin ! Allez vas-y, raconte moi tout, Wally le tombeur ! Comment as-tu réussi à la faire venir dans ton lit ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Allez, raconte ! Ne te fais pas prier ! »

Walter se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

« Ça s'est pas passé exactement comme tu l'imagines… Je… Euh… J'ai… Foiré… »

Il fuyait le regard incisif de son camarade et fixait un point imaginaire sur la moquette.

Toby arrêta aussitôt les plaisanteries. Il reprit le ton du psy et du meilleur ami pour le faire parler.

« Foiré à quel niveau ? »

Walter lui jeta un bref regard et retourna à sa contemplation du sol. Toby attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Il sentait que c'était un sujet épineux et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ou le braquer.

Après une éternité et un long soupir, Walter reprit doucement la parole. C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure et le Doc du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Je… Je n'ai pas été… Performant… J'ai… Euh… Été trop… Rapide… Je l'ai déçue et… Euh… J'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'étroitesse de la caravane.

« Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir de moi… »

Toby eut un sourire qu'il ravala avant que son ami ne s'en rende compte. Alors c'était donc ça...

« Ok, je vois... Elle a dit quelque chose ? »

Walter marmonna une réponse tout en continuant à tourner comme un lion en cage.

« Bon Walt, arrête de t'agiter, viens t'asseoir et raconte moi tout... Je te promets que ça restera entre nous mais, pour t'aider, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Son camarade consentit enfin à se poser sur la banquette. Il avait l'air misérable. Il fixa Toby et lui dit, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« J'ai déçu la femme que j'aime... La première nuit ! J'avais raison, l'amour, les sentiments, c'est pas pour moi... Elle va partir... Elle va emmener Ralph... Je sais pas si j'arriverais à le supporter... Toby... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

À cet instant, il avait l'air si malheureux que Toby faillit le serrer dans ses bras. Il se retint in extremis, sachant l'aversion de Walter pour les contacts physiques.

« Dis-moi comment elle a réagi ? »

Nouveau gros soupir.

« J'ai voulu m'écarter mais elle m'en a empêché. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, m'a répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas grave et m'a serré fort contre elle... Mais tu connais Paige... Elle a juste voulu me rassurer, c'est son boulot... J'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme et je suis venu ici, faire quelques... euh... Recherches... »

Le Doc sourit doucement... Décidément, son ami était vraiment un adolescent en matière d'amour... Il allait faire de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral mais avant il fallait détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il prit un air faussement fâché.

« Tu sais que tu vas finir par me vexer à chercher des conseils et des solutions sur le net et les magasines féminins ! Je te rappelle que je suis un psychiatre de renommée mondiale que je suis diplômé d'...»

Walter lui coupa la parole.

«D'Harvard ! Oui, merci je sais... Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne connaisse pas déjà ? Bien qu'à mon avis ça risque d'être compliqué pour toi vu la quantité de mes connaissances. »

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait bien qu'il avait compris ce que faisait Toby.

« Ah ! 197 se réveille ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai quelques petits trucs sur les femmes à lui enseigner. Il me semble que dans ce domaine, ton savoir frôle le 0, voire même, descend largement plus bas. »

Walter ne répondit pas. Il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Toby décida que c'était le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet délicat et lui livrer tous ses secrets, du moins, les plus avouables.

« D'abord, tu dois comprendre que les hommes et les femmes n'appréhendent pas l'amour physique de la même manière... En règle générale, c'est moins important pour les femmes que pour les hommes. Les femmes ont besoin de sentiments, que tu leur dises ou que tu leur prouves que tu les aimes avant, pendant et après l'acte. Les hommes eux, sont plus intéressés par l'acte en lui même et leurs propres performances… »

Toby fit une pause et réajusta son chapeau.

« Bien sûr, j'ai fait des généralités et Happy me tuerait si elle m'entendait parler comme ça… Mais ce que je veux te dire Walt, c'est ce que tu prends pour une catastrophe n'est certainement qu'un incident mineur pour Paige… Et quand elle t'as dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle était sincère… »

II vit poindre une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son ami.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me… pardonner et… Euh… me laisser une autre chance ? »

Toby lui sourit franchement.

« Je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en veut absolument pas ! »

Walter se redressa un peu. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à ce que lui disait son copain. Mais il s'assombrit soudain de nouveau et il jeta un regard fuyant à Toby.

« Et si je n'arrive jamais à… Euh… Tu vois ? Si je foire à nouveau… »

Toby lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Je vais te donner quelques petits trucs et tout va bien se passer... Mais la première chose qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est parler franchement avec Paige... Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire... C'est gênant, c'est honteux... Mais je t'assure que non ! Ça arrive à tout le monde et avec toute la pression que tu te mets depuis des mois, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! »

La demi-heure suivante fut sans doute la plus bizarre et la plus gênante que partagèrent les deux hommes. Mais ils en sortirent avec la certitude qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, même pour les choses les plus intimes. Et leur amitié en sortit étrangement renforcée.

« Et maintenant 197, tu vas remonter dare-dare près de ta belle avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pense que tu ne te soucies plus d'elle. Apporte lui un petit-déjeuner au lit, ouvre ton cœur et... Laisse ton deuxième cerveau prendre les commandes ! »

Toby accentua son petit discours avec un clin d'œil salace et, d'une bourrade, poussa Walter au dehors de la caravane.

Ce dernier, après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine pour préparer un plateau de petit-déjeuner, se décida à remonter dans son loft, la mort dans l'âme et la boule au ventre. Il avait beau avoir confiance en son ami, il ne donnait que très peu de chance à la mission qu'il devait accomplir.

Toby sortit de la caravane, l'air rêveur. Cette dernière était pleine de merveilleux et croustillants souvenirs de ses ébats avec Happy... Il était peut-être temps de s'en fabriquer de nouveaux !

« Happy... Mon petit bambou des îles... Ça te dirait de faire une petite pause ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel ! Mais sourit à son compagnon en posant ses outils. Toby en oublia Walter pour le reste de la matinée.

Ce n'est qu'à midi, en le voyant descendre, main dans la main avec sa dulcinée, et affichant un sourire comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu, que Toby sut que ses conseils avaient fonctionné.


End file.
